O amor é feio
by Noel Blue
Summary: Era tarde demais. Hermione Granger amava Draco Malfoy. Songfic.


**D I S C L A I M E R**

• Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem, e sim a Rowling. FATO!

• A fic é betada pela minha linda e adorável Amanur

• A música da fic é: O amor é feio - Tribalistas

• Boa leitura

* * *

><p><strong>O AMOR É FEIO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione não queria isso. Nunca quis. Não queria se apaixonar por um de seus melhores amigos, afinal, Ron não é o tipo de cara a quem você declara seu amor e o recebe de volta. Ao contrario! Ronald era insensível.<p>

Não era uma opção se apaixonar por ele. Hermione não sabia o que aconteceria daqui para frente, depois que finalmente admitisse que o amava. Não que Ela fosse se declarar. Jamais! Seria humilhante demais. Só que as coisas não saíram como o desejado, então, ele logo estava sabendo de seus sentimentos por ele. Mas tanto sabia como também os retribuía, ou fingia retribuir.

_O amor é feio_

_Tem cara de vício_

_Anda pela estrada_

_Não tem compromisso_

Quando começaram a namorar, ela imaginou um verdadeiro conto de fadas, um amor lindo com final feliz. Mas seu conto de fadas se tornou um conto de terror. Ron não era nada do que pensava. Era mesquinho, grosseiro e, acima de tudo, infiel. A primeira vez que encontrou Ron com outra mulher, ela soube que ele jamais a amaria de verdade. Mas o perdoou, mesmo sabendo que ele não honrava compromisso nenhum. Ela se tornara tão patética quanto ele.

_O amor é isso_

_Tem cara de bicho_

_Por deixar meu bem_

_Jogado no lixo_

Hermione sabia que estava se destruindo. Até seu próprio amigo Harry disse isso a ela. Mas ela amava tanto aquele idiota do Ron que qualquer ofensa a ele, ela logo se irritava. Mas Ela sabia que era real, tão real quanto agulhas perfurando deu corpo. Seu amigo estava certo, todos estavam certos, menos ela. Ela que tentava fazer algo impossível funcionar. Hermione estava morrendo, tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

_O amor é sujo_

_Tem cheiro de mijo_

_Ele mete medo_

_Vou lhe tirar disso_

Que droga de relacionamento era aquele? Em que ela fechava os olhos para as traições dele, e fingia não sentir quando ele lhe dava um tapa. Hermione Granger já não era mais tão brilhante assim, afinal. Depois de um tempo, ela percebeu que o amor estava morrendo. Toda a paixão e desejo estavam desfalecendo, e ela estava se sentindo desmoronar. Foi ai que ela finalmente disse não a Ron, que terminou tudo, que se salvou. E depois não viu mais Ronald. Mas ela já odiava o amor. O amor se tornara indigno para Hermione, se tornara feio, sujo.

_O amor é lindo..._

Em uma noite qualquer em Londres, ela encontra um antigo conhecido, Draco Malfoy. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das brigas nos tempos de escola. Ele sentou-se com ela e ficaram horas conversando e bebendo em um bar. Malfoy realmente mudara, deixou de ser tão arrogante e indiferente, para se tornar alguém menos convencido e agradável. Ele tornou-se seu amigo aquela noite, desde então estavam quase sempre juntos.

_O amor é lindo_

_Faz o impossível_

_O amor é graça_

_Ele dá e passa_

Hermione não soube ao certo quando foi que começara a se apaixonar por Draco. Ela havia ficado histérica e chorava por dias seguidos, trancada em casa. Não comia e quase não dormia. Não queria amar novamente, não queria se machucar novamente. E todos os dias em que esteve trancada em casa, ouviu os apelos dele para deixá-lo entrar, perguntando em tom desesperador o que tinha acontecido. Era tarde demais. Hermione Granger amava Draco Malfoy. Mas ela não precisou se preocupar se ele iria descobrir isso ou não. No mesmo dia que ela saiu do seu cárcere, ele se declara para ela, publicamente. Depois daquele dia, ela soube que não iria mais se machucar. Hermione soube que o amor era lindo, e que mudava montanhas inteiras. Ela finalmente estava livre do passado.

_O amor é livre_

* * *

><p><strong>NHAC!<strong> Esta tediosa não é? Eu sei, era para ser meio dark mesmo, foi proposital. Hehe. Eu estava nesta manhã escutando essa música daí me surgiu a ideia, então escolhi fazer com Harry Potter, que ficaria mais sexy. KK

Reviews deixam autores muito felizes. _Sacou a indireta? _:)_  
><em>


End file.
